1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, when taking a picture of an actively moving subject or a subject moving unpredictably, missing the opportunity to get the best shot is possible. On the other hand, for example, continuous shooting, i.e., sequential shooting, may be performed to avoid missing the opportunity to get the best shot. However, with sequential shooting, a massive number of photos other than the best shot are acquired. Therefore, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-226319 discloses a technique for displaying photos obtained in the sequential shooting as thumbnails to permit a user to select one or more desired photos.